


一个严重黑化的、黑得挽救不了的你哥的PWP

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特是个妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️❗️不喜勿入*Non-con和黑化不是演习！！！！！不是演习！！！！（声嘶力竭*完全没有营养，真的没有，但是我好爽*有anal sex





	一个严重黑化的、黑得挽救不了的你哥的PWP

几句话背景：老邓把你哥爸妈坑死了，你哥以为纽特也死了，受打击太大忘了自己还有个妹妹，投靠老格去了（没有对老邓不敬的意思，其实有一点，你怎么老坑斯卡曼德家孩子）。大概是你哥受刺激太大不记得自己还有个妹妹了。外界没人见过纽特·斯卡曼德的样子。

    于是你纽妹儿长大以后想办法把自己卖进黑巫师人口倒卖集团，当做性奴（奴隶？）给你哥买下来了。

这里大概是你哥觉得她虽然长得不错，但不太好艹，放不开，就只拿来当女仆扫扫地洗洗碗的时间段。

……anyway背景不重要，总之这篇里的你哥和你妹相见不相识。

【你哥严重需要自裁警告】

 

 

 

 

 

 

忒修斯发现屏风后有人时冷笑了一下。

虽然今晚的宴会为了什么大家都心照不宣，但这个女人如此自觉地送上门来还是让他感到乏味不已。黑巫师到底就是黑巫师，不管打着怎样冠冕堂皇的名号，做的还不是同样男盗女娼的事情。马尔福夫人年纪比他大了有十几岁，徐娘半老，不过风韵犹存，实在送到手边他也不是不能接受。只是他已经没兴致再玩欲擒故纵和试探，只想快点完事。他解开几颗衬衫上的扣子，故意弄出一点响动，懒得绕过去，只想等她自己出来。

很快屏风后的人出来了，低眉顺眼贴墙根站着，小声说了句：“大人，洗澡水放好了。”

忒修斯解衬衫的动作停了停，挑起眉毛：“怎么是你？”

这个穿着浆洗过白围裙的小女仆是他先前在拍卖会上买回的泥巴种，红头发，绿眼睛，苍白的皮肤，长得很漂亮。他觉得布莱克家的人是故意把这小泥巴种带到他面前的，就因为传说他有点“这方面的偏好”。

但那不重要，总之他付钱，不算昂贵的价格，带回来以后操了几次。这个叫阿尔忒弥斯的小泥巴种是个货真价实的雏，毫无经验，身体生涩得像还没成年。他都不知道这样的货色凭什么觉得自己能爬上他的床。她哭得太厉害以后好像被他扇了几耳光，觉得烦躁就丢给老威利——格林德沃大人送他的家养小精灵管教了。泥巴种都戴着项圈，施展不出魔法，只能在庄园里做一些体力劳动。

那之后忒修斯就没怎么见过这个叫阿尔忒弥斯的漂亮奴隶。他每天要忙的事情有很多，女人不过是发泄的需要，何况他也从来不缺女人。庄园里的女仆被严格禁止爬床，老威利在管家方面有绝对的权威，忒修斯也乐得把事情都让这丑陋的生物安排。

说起来，上一次他也是在阿尔忒弥斯身上发泄的。她脱光衣服以后露出满身的雀斑，手脚细长，腰肢不堪一握。她好看倒是挺好看，但没怎么经过调教，不禁玩，弄了两次就哭得像要断气一样，对他这个主人表现得很抗拒。忒修斯不喜欢不服从的女人，特别是老威利平时就给他打过小报告，说她总跟鸟雀和野猫讲话，还缠着它问东问西，看起来不太安分。他不明白为什么她反而不去练习着讨好整幢庄园里最需要讨好的人。

于是那一次弄完以后忒修斯把她轻薄暴露的裙子烧了，用一条床单盖住她推到门外去，告诉老威利给她点合适的衣服带去厨房干活。既然是她自己不愿意走捷径，他当然也无所谓。

现在阿尔忒弥斯火红的头发一丝不苟地束在头巾里，粗糙的棉布领子扣到喉咙上方，只是扎在苏珊娜、劳伦、范妮她们几个女仆肥大腰身上的那种围裙到了她身上就益发显得纤腰一握，硬生生穿出了点诱惑的味道来。“我来给您铺夜床，大人。”她垂着眼皮说，站在墙根那里没动弹：“苏珊娜还在收拾宴会厅。”

“喔。”忒修斯说，在床边上坐下，叉开两条长腿。“我的客人呢？”

他不忌惮在仆人面前谈论这个。反正别人眼里泥巴种奴隶的话还没有家养小精灵来得可信。阿尔忒弥斯这回抬起脸瞟了他一下，又收回目光，干巴巴地说：“马尔福夫人歇下了，听说她肠胃不适，范妮刚才给她送了蜂蜜牛奶。”

“肠胃不适。”他慢条斯理地重复她的话。阿尔忒弥斯没再看他，低低说：“我告退了，大人。”然后就贴着墙往门外走。

忒修斯叫住了她：“站住。”

女仆在门边停下，单薄的脊背看起来有些颤抖，忒修斯知道这至少有一部分不是他的错觉。“我让你走了吗？”他轻柔地说，抬起手，控制着她脖子上的项圈把她拽到自己脚边，力度却大得让她整个人都痉挛起来。

“这么巧，我养了这许多仆人，偏偏是你在我睡前来给我铺床放洗澡水，而且还磨蹭到我回房间了还在。你连一个家养小精灵都不如，还装模作样穿成这副德性。玩够了么？”忒修斯冷冰冰的声音说。

阿尔忒弥斯被项圈的拉力拽得有些窒息，双手握着脖子发出几声呛咳。她没有转过身，仍是背对着她的主人，用发抖的声音说：“大人，您误会了……我不是……”

“你不是？不是什么？”他有点被取悦了，发笑着说：“不是我花钱买回来的玩物，还是不是给我暖床的工具？阿尔忒弥斯，我不知道之前谁是你的主子，不过他显然对你寄予了错误的希望。瞧瞧你，欲擒故纵玩一次两次也够了。我要是你的话就早点学聪明些，看看清楚自己的处境，谁才是现在掌握你这条小命的人。”

忒修斯拽住女仆纤细的手臂，把她拉到自己腿间来，强迫她面向自己，抬起她的下巴：“多美的一张脸蛋。”他叹息着说，“但光凭这个就想让我神魂颠倒，低估了我，你也不够资格。”

阿尔忒弥斯眼眶里一下子就盈满了水汽，死死咬住自己的下唇，那瓣丰满漂亮的唇被折磨得发白。忒修斯按住她的嘴唇，强硬地顶开她的牙关，把自己的拇指压进她高热潮湿的口腔里。她不敢咬下去，脖子上的项圈自动束紧了，仰起脸，不得不张开嘴来获取氧气。她的泪始终没有滴下来，保持着泫然欲泣的可爱模样，就算是被调教出的姿态，也天真得像生来如此倔强和羞涩一般。

忒修斯眯了眯眼睛，用蛇一般的低语问：“如果我现在去厨房查看马尔福夫人用的餐点，你猜我能不能找到让她‘肠胃不适’的原因？”

阿尔忒弥斯整个身体都抖了一下，牙齿还是磕到了他的指甲。忒修斯冷冰冰地继续开口：“一点头脑也没有。随便问一句，就这副样子。如果你是个间谍，你的主子早就不知道死了多少回了。”

他放开女仆的嘴唇，在她胸口揉了一把，又猛推一下，推得她往后跌坐在床前厚厚的地毯上。“想要霸占我，不给别的女人机会？”他讽刺地说，“就凭你？好歹拿出点诚意来，小泥巴种。”

她怔怔地坐在自己的脚后跟上，忒修斯往前顶了顶胯，提示她：“那就再给你一次机会。”他不耐烦地说，“好好取悦我，不然明天你就跟马尔福家的人走罢。我不需要你这样的仆人，也不需要不听话的工具。你该庆幸我没有马尔福大人那样喜欢虐杀性奴的偏好。”

阿尔忒弥斯的眼眶又发红了，这回连她的鼻尖也在泛红。她用几乎是缓慢的动作往前爬了一点，膝盖跪在地上，伸手颤巍巍地去解他的裤子。忒修斯一只手撑在身后，垂着眼皮看着她，在她低下头后只看得到几丝红色的刘海，和一管盖满了雀斑的小巧鼻子。她雪白的手爬到他的裤腰上，这画面倒是还有几分旖旎，如果她的动作不要那么生疏又笨拙的话。

他扯掉了阿尔忒弥斯的头巾，那蓬还是有些乱糟糟的头发露出来，贴近头皮的地方因为出汗有几分湿意。他的大手盖在她后脑勺上，没开始用力。“我相信你下面是个雏儿。”忒修斯慢吞吞地说，“但别告诉我，他们连这个也没教会你，就把你送过来了。”

她吸了一下鼻子，看不见表情，还是顺利地解开了主人下身的衣物，那根还没什么精神体积却已颇有分量的东西露出来。阿尔忒弥斯发凉的指尖直接触到它，忒修斯皱了一下眉头，接着她以慢得像蜗牛一样的速度把嘴凑过去，微张着唇瓣，粉红的舌尖伸出去又缩回，像是在经历很严重的心理斗争一样。

忒修斯不耐烦地按着她的后脑勺把她往下一压，同时顶了顶胯，前端接触到一点湿漉漉的软肉。“含进去。”他警告说，“别磨蹭到我失去耐心，也别咬到我，你不会想这样的。”

一滴发烫的水珠落在他的毛发上。阿尔忒弥斯捧起他的阴茎，张开嘴温顺地把它含进去，他的前端抵到她柔软的小舌头。忒修斯的眼神发暗，喉结滚动了一轮，不得不说这个漂亮的小奴隶还是很符合他的偏好，甚至包括一点在床上不情不愿的样子，恰到好处能激起他的欲望。他很快有了些反应，阴茎鼓胀起来，撑满她的小嘴。她张开手指扶住它，笨拙地低头上下摆动，用口腔套弄，舌头努力找一点位置舔舐着头部。

“含紧一点。”忒修斯低哑地说，自己也惊异于自己反应的迅速，也许是因为距离上一次发泄有一段时间了。她愣了愣，试着吮了一下，嘴里的吸力让他不由得又扣紧了压在她头发上的手，往下按想进去多一些。“不错，就是这样，好歹你学了一点这个。”他讽刺地表扬她。

阿尔忒弥斯没有顶嘴，也许是因为她嘴里塞的东西太大，让她鼻子里都呛了几下，又不敢真的咳出来，憋得又挤出几滴泪珠。她双手扶着他的阴茎，一边吮吸一边抚摸和撸动它，舌头在几下挣扎后找到了舔它的方式。忒修斯放开了手，往前又顶了顶。她的技术实在不怎么样，好在脸蛋够美，视觉效果还算不错，而且难得地温顺。他微微挺动着胯在她嘴里进出着，但她几乎一直在往后退，只肯吃进去一小截，学不会用喉咙接纳他。

终于他不耐烦地又按紧了阿尔忒弥斯的脑袋，另一只手也伸过来掐住她的肩膀，让自己顶进去，龟头压到她的喉咙上。她发出窒息的声音，手指弓起来，呜呜叫唤着，控制不住咽反射。

这没有关系，忒修斯干脆坐直了身子，往前弯下一点腰，揪住她的发根操进她的嘴和喉咙。她嘴里热得像一团火，自己粗大壮硕的阴茎把她的唇瓣撑得发白，一边顶一边看到她的唾液流得下巴上都是。他低喘了一声，又狠狠插了两下，掐住她的下巴抽出来，扶着自己拍打她的嘴唇和脸蛋：“操，你到底会不会？嗯？怎么做个婊子都不知道吗？”

他的阴茎用力拍在阿尔忒弥斯脸上，带出的黏液甩到她眼睛里，把她的鼻子脸蛋拍得发红。她一边喘一边想躲，搓自己的眼睛，又被他捏得动弹不了。“算了。”忒修斯喃喃一声，控制着项圈把她整个人拉起来，甩到床上：“你要学的还很多，小婊子。”

阿尔忒弥斯被项圈的力量甩到床上，加上刚才过度使用的喉咙，她一下子几乎是扯着自己的脖子在打滚。忒修斯压到她身上，让自己的衣服自己解开褪掉，一边握着魔杖指住她：“ _四分五裂_ ！”

小泥巴种一下子吓得浑身僵硬，好像忒修斯刚才是要把她整个人拆掉一样。随即她反应过来破碎开的只是自己身上的衣服，又马上往回缩着双肘去遮挡。忒修斯不费力地把她两只手拉开：“我有没有说过欲擒故纵玩一两次就够了？”他愠怒地说，“你不懂得长记性吗，嗯？”

他欣赏着身下这副脆弱美丽的躯体。虽然嘴上他吝于赞赏，但阿尔忒弥斯的确有让人神魂颠倒的本钱。她挺翘的双乳宛如处子，乳尖是粉红色的，怎么舔咬和掐弄都还是那么小巧玲珑。她的腰胯纤细得像没成年的女孩子，臀瓣又有成熟女人的风韵，浑圆修长的大腿，骨肉匀停，脚踝尤其精致得像一对艺术品。她下面不知是天生还是调教过，没有一根耻毛，阴唇和肛门的褶皱都只是淡淡的颜色。里面也紧得不可思议，偏偏汁水又很丰盈。忒修斯从上到下把她的敏感部位捏了一遍，在乳房上留下指印，掐了两下她的乳头，然后用指尖试了试她高热紧致的阴道入口。

阿尔忒弥斯呜咽着想收紧，却只是把他的手指紧紧夹住，让他感受了一下内部的温度和潮湿。忒修斯低沉地笑了笑，掐着她的腰把她翻过去，捞起臀摆正在自己前面。她双手攥着床单，脊背弓起，没被插都紧张成这样，薄薄皮肤上一层湿乎乎的汗。

忒修斯掰开她，又拍打了一下她的臀瓣，软肉都因为她的紧张绷住了，留下两处巴掌的红印。他扶着自己的阴茎分开就顶进去，进去后的一瞬间差点都要喘出声来。

她真紧，紧得几乎寸步难行。忒修斯不太有兴致给女人做前戏，而且操这样的小奴隶也给他带来莫名施虐的快感。他沉着腰用力插进去，一点点分开她，完全占领她紧窒青涩的甬道，塞满她的小洞。他能看到自己粗大的东西一点点陷入她粉红色的穴口，甚至把周围的软肉也塞进去，不够湿润，不过又烫又紧地夹得他很爽。他顶进去一大半以后抽动起来，阿尔忒弥斯发出一点难受的喘息，大腿打着摆子，被他强硬地摁住。

“你真他妈的紧。”他一边开始干一边喘着骂道，双手握着她的腰往自己下身撞：“你运气不错，我还挺喜欢你这个小穴操起来的感觉。操……”

他干了百十下才感觉到甬道深处渗出一点液体，交合也顺畅起来。湿润让他舒服得头皮发麻，接着就是更用力地全部进去，胯撞得她的臀瓣啪啪作响。阿尔忒弥斯的脸埋在床单里，她的手指也攥得发白，不发出呻吟也没哭出响动。忒修斯按节奏抽送着，低头审视交合的部位，突然起了点心思，手指蘸一点挤出穴口外的淫水抹在她的肛门上：“你的这里，用过吗？”

阿尔忒弥斯全身打颤，“不要……”她终于侧过一点脸，带着哭腔说：“请你……不要……”

这倒引起他更大的兴趣。她已经很紧了，但过分瘦削纤细的身子并不能完全容纳他，一发力往更深处撞，进不去是一回事，她那种神经反射般的拒绝也总打断他的频率。忒修斯张手让床边的润滑剂飞到自己手心上，一股冰凉油腻的液体落下来，他不由分说借着润滑顶进去一个指节。

“不要……！大人，求求你……！”阿尔忒弥斯突然叫了起来，没被使用过的部位突然被侵入，即使是作为奴隶她也没能控制住自己。当然这没能阻止他，忒修斯退出一点插在她阴道里的阴茎，浅浅在入口抽插，然后一根手指更深地插进去，随后就是第二根，配合着开拓她，揉弄她窄小的肛门，让她屁股的两个小洞都插着自己的东西。

“不要……不要……”她哭着求饶，唾液和头发含在嘴里，说话含糊不清：“我……我不能……您……我乖乖听话，请您不要……”

“你现在的反应就不是‘乖乖听话’。”忒修斯粗喘着说。他又弄了一点润滑，挤进去三根手指，朝旁边按压她的后穴。阿尔忒弥斯收紧了里面，夹得他闷哼一声，干脆退了出来。她被撑开的阴户都还张着合不上，里面深红的穴肉渗着水，水也挂在他勃起得很厉害的阴茎柱身上。

他并起三根手指抽动，阿尔忒弥斯低声啜泣着，知道自己反抗不了。他感到满意，但还是补充了一句：“想想你的本分，小奴隶。你就是被送到床上来取悦我的，你没资格说‘不要’。”

说完，他撤出手指，扶着自己的阴茎抵入她的肛门。她唔地哼了一声，被慢慢进入，等最粗大的地方也抵进去以后，他就发力狠狠一撞，整根操进去。她后面比前面更紧，也更烫，缺少湿润但里面的弹性和高热带来无与伦比的快感。忒修斯压下去从后面抱住她，双手在前面狠狠揉弄她的乳房，下身打桩一般顶进去快速抽动。他舒服得整个身子都在发麻，一波又一波的快感从脊椎涌向全身，干得她没有一丝反抗的力气。

“这就对了……阿尔忒弥斯……”他粗喘着说，掰她的下巴，然后另一只手大发慈悲地揉弄她的阴蒂给她一点快感，好带来些湿润和更顺畅的体验。他摸到她嘴唇上的一点湿意，抹在白色的床单上，唾液中带着鲜红。她咬破了自己的唇。

他哼了一声，不知道对这样的反应是该满意还是该索然无味，但是下面抽动的动作根本慢不下来。“乖一点。”他最后只是随口警告说，一边继续操她的屁股，一边揉她摸她的身子，把她整个人扣在怀里操弄。

他没有操很久就射了出来，也许因为她的肛门实在太紧太舒服。他全部灌在里面，退出来以后白浊的液体跟着流出来，带着一点点血迹，又顺着她的大腿往下流。阿尔忒弥斯整个人脱力地趴在床单上，他还有高潮后的眩晕，许久才听到她低低的啜泣声。

忒修斯仰面躺了一会儿，没理会身边的人，于是阿尔忒弥斯慢慢侧过身，一点一点把自己蜷起来。直到他耳中的轰鸣开始消褪，然后发现她在试图往床下挪。

“过来。”他伸出手捞过这个女人，把她重又压在身下，舔了舔她小巧发烫的耳垂：“还没结束……你得陪我发泄完，明白么？”

阿尔忒弥斯惊恐地看着他，唇瓣上自己咬出了伤口，血液还没凝固，没干的泪花沾在眼角。忒修斯看着有些烦躁，咬了一口她的耳垂，声音哑得自己也没预料到：“你还能到哪儿去？”

他满意地看到她停止了挪动，把一条大腿压到她身上来，在她腰上蹭自己阴茎上没干的液体。阿尔忒弥斯能感觉到他没完全消停就又开始勃起的阴茎，睁大了眼眶，嘴唇颤抖着，眼神里流露出一点哀求的神色。

她看起来像是很适合被吻。

但她只是一个奴隶，肮脏的泥巴种，不是配得上他怜爱的角色。忒修斯不再看她，低头咬在她的乳房上，掰平她的身体，重又压到她的身上来。

 

半夜她完全爬下了床以后忒修斯马上就察觉了。他坐起来的样子像一个鬼魅，倒是把慌乱地拿衣服碎片挡住自己的阿尔忒弥斯吓了一跳。他在黑暗中也能视物，看到她踉跄地往后退了一步，阴沉和缺水的嗓子低低地问：“你宁愿回到仆人的房间里去？”

阿尔忒弥斯很轻地点了点头，没出声，却很坚决的样子。忒修斯冷笑一声：“原来今天过来爬床不是为了这个？还以为你受不了在厨房跟家养小精灵为伍，没想到你比我预料的还会吊人胃口。”

她还是没说话，但忒修斯能看到她的嘴唇在黑暗中颤抖，头发乱蓬蓬的，手和脚都微微打颤，腿间流下来的淫靡液体反射出一点微光。他盯了她许久，最后慢吞吞地开口，语调很轻柔，语气里的意味却让整间屋子的空气都发凉：“听着，不要到最后让我发现你揣着什么小秘密，不要让我发现你抱着什么目的来接近我。阿尔忒弥斯……不管你想从我这儿得到什么，你都打错了主意。”

她继续沉默着。忒修斯意兴阑珊地说了一句：“滚吧。”

门在她身后合上了，他躺倒在一片狼藉的被单里，用手盖住自己的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

匿名用户：求助，妹妹总是被以前的老领导诓着做事，不跟自己亲哥站一边怎么办。在线等，挺急的

 

 

 

 


End file.
